Two Worlds
by Jonstar45
Summary: When a young boy discovers his powers; will he be able to stop the slavery of a innocent race? first fanfic Critics wellcome to review
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Two Worlds

Chapter 1

The Power Awakens

Twenty years ago, the planet Earth, home to the human race, found out that it was not alone in this universe. A new planet, much like earth came out of nowhere, they called it second earth. The only difference was that the habitants were giant animals, human sized, and very much like us. They were called Beastials, but were they hostile, that was the question. No, they were a peaceful race of people, but humans saw this as a chance to do something, enslave them. It did not start fast at first, only five families started out at first. But, as soon as the second year hit, everyone saw how much use they were as slaves, so everyone soon did it.

This terrible cycle continued for twenty years. Now almost every beastile is enslaved, some are hiding but soon they will be found. But, not all hope was lost for them, there was one human who was different, he hated the slavery the beastiles were in. This human's name is, Jonathan Kurisaki.

Jonathan, is a normal looking 16 year teenager, with short, brown hair, and hazel eyes. By all means, he was normal. There was however one thing that set him apart, he hated slavery. From birth he hated it, but he put up an act for his family, which is one of the "Five Families" the first people to enslave the beastiles. Jonathan, was the opposite of pretty much everyone, kind, compassionate, and just plain good.

One day he was walking though the streets, seeing all the torture the beastile are going though Jon thought to himself, "This is terrible, why do we do this, day in, and day out."

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a beastile, a mouse, running away from an pot bellied, whip-cracking man, probably his master. Jon joined in, but kept hidden, but the beastile got cornered, the man knocked him down, and whipped him repeatedly. Jon stared, he knew he had to do something, then all of a sudden the terrible thought hit him "What if he dies?"

This thought caused Jon to swell up with anger then a bright light enveloped him.

"That will teach you to run from… what the heck?"

The man and beastile were struck with awale as Jon appeared from the light, his hair crimson as flame, sand so was his eyes.

"I suggest you stop hurting him, NOW!"

Jon's demand rang thought the man's ears, he tried to attack him, but Jon caught the whip, and in a second incinerated it. Then he called out, "Alistar" a katana appeared in his hand, and he hit the man with a fireball. Before he fell unconscious he recognized Jon.

"Your Jonathan Kurisaki, why would you..ugh uuhh."

The man fell unconscious, the beastile stared at Jon as he went back to normal.

He stared to back away.

"Stay back, I'm warning you."

Then he saw his hand, Jon held out so he could help him up, he accepted. He almost fell back, but Jon caught him a propped him up with his shoulder.

"You okay, your not to hurt are you?"

The beastile just stared in a confused state, did he hear him right, or was he just dead? No, he was still here, he then introduced himself.

"My name is Timmy, and you're Jonathan Kurisaki right?"

"Yup, nice to meet you, but for now let's get you somewhere safe."

They then walked to find somewhere safe, unaware of the girl watching them.

"Wow, he is incredible, looks like they will need my help soon."

The girl's black hair blew in the wind and her sword shined in the sun, then she was gone.

Chapter 2

Girl that Flows with the Wind

Timmy and Jon arrived at a shack that Jon used to just hide away from the world. It was an old timely shack, rotted and broken window, the normal.

"This is were you come to think?"

Timmy asked as Jon helped hi get set down on the floor.

"Yeah, sorry, this place is not know by people, so it is the best place just to sit and relax; I come here often."

Jon's face went red with embarrassment as Timmy looked around the old building. Jon had some first aid supplies, band aids, gauze, wrap, anti-bacterial spray, and some herbs. Jon tried his best to help him, but he was not a expert at this. Timmy tanish fur was blood red in just a few places, his blue vest was tore, his pants were the same. Then a knock at the door, the Jon was beyond confused. He slowly opened the door and saw a beautiful girl, with pure black hair, deep blue eyes, dressed in a red shirt, and blue pants.

"Hi, my name is Katie, looks like you need some help there."

As she entered he noticed the sword, and old guard sword, but it looked brand new. Then wind started blowing as she called out a magic spell.

"Healing winds, lend me your power!"

Just then, Timmy's wounds and his cloths were fixed. Jon was in aw after afterwards, she then started to talk to them.

"Hey, can I join you?"

Katie was looking at Jon with pleading eyes, but Jon was not on a journey, but then he thought, "Maybe, I can stop all of the slavery."

"Yeah, of course, right Timmy?"

"Yup, I agree!"

"Thanks, you will not regret it."

The three left the3 cabin on there way to stop all the nonsense, one step at a time. Then, Timmy stopped.

"I nee to tell you guys something, I want to save my family."

Timmy then told about how he lived in a place called "Hero Valley" with his dad, mom, and older brother. Then, the humans finally found them, and were separated. His family was sent to a lab, for diabolical tests, and torture. Jon just started to stare at the ground, and Katie was crying, right along with Timmy. Then, Jon hugged Timmy.

"Yeah, We will rescue them, and make them pay!"

Timmy was happy, and calmed down, and Katie did too. So the three went on, but soon as night fell, they found a bar, but then a human came flying out of the window. They entered and saw a young dog beasile that had black fur and blue eyes with a human, strong, tall, had black hair. The biggest thing about him was his ax, plus he was using earth magic, then he saw us.

"Hey! You want to get knocked out too!"


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3

The Axe of Earth

The man charged the three with axe in hand, shining from the lights in the bar. But, Jon and Katie both drew their swords and blocked the attack. Then, right before they started fighting, the young beastile spoke out.

"Hey stop fighting, I think it is just a misunderstanding."

The man stopped immediately and put his ax away, Jon and Katie followed suit. The man then introduced himself to the group.

"The name is Nick, this young one here is Oscar."

"Hi, it is nice to meet you."

Oscar was not shy, not one bit. He looked at the group with awe, especially when he saw Timmy with them, that is why Oscar knew they could trust the gang. They then introduced them selves.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Kurisaki."

"I'm Katie, nice to meet you."

"The name is Timmy, glad too meet you."

With the introductions done, Nick explains why he was there, beating up all the humans. They kidnapped Oscar, intending to sell him, but Nick found them quick and well you can imagine what happened. But, then a darkness appeared in the bar. Jon fell to the floor and was out like a light. As everyone ran to check on him, it went black.

Chapter 4

The Darkness

Jon woke up to a black room. He looked around and saw nothing put pitch black.

"Hello, anyone there?"

"Nick, Oscar, Katie, Timmy, Anyone There!"

Then, fire all around him. He looked up and saw someone wearing a hood, sword in hand, he looked him dead in Jon's eyes. Then, Jon saw Nick and Katie on the ground, dead. Jon then saw Oscar and Timmy in chains. His anger reached his peak and he got ready to fight.

"ALISTAR!"

He called out, but nothing, then the man removed his hood. It was Jon, but with black hair and black fire. Jon stood there frozen, it was him, he killed them. He fell to his knees. He started to cry, watching him come closer.

"It's not true…. IT'S NOT TRUE!"

The other Jon laughed and laughed. Just when Jon thought he was dead; he heard a voice.

"JON, we need Help!"

It was Timmy, Jon stood and then said calmly.

"This is not real."

It faded. Jon awoke to find that everyone was fighting. Then he saw Oscar was getting dragged out by a black cloud.

"Alistar!"

Jon was ready to fight, he jumped outside to see a cloud of darkness trying to get Oscar, but Jon was to fast. He shoot a fireball straight at it causing it to let Oscar go. He then grabbed Oscar and jumped back too Nick giving Oscar back. Then, like from his dream the cloud turned into the evil Jon. Everyone was shocked, all except for Nick and Oscar; they knew what it was. Jon then felt something inside him he only felt once before, anger. He struck at the clone and they clashed swords. Then , Jon brought out another fireball knocking him towards Katie. She called out to the wind, and hit him with at tornado, a small one. Then Nick hit it with a pillar of earth and when it fell back down; he sliced it in half. It ran away, it would be back.

"Looks like we need to tell you guys a story."

The group was all ears, but they saw in their faces, fear of being rejected.

"No matter what that thing is, your still our friends, we will destroy it."

Nick and Oscar smiled, then told their story.


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5

Oscar's Story

After everything settled down, Nick and Oscar told them how they met. Five years ago, when Oscar was three his family was killed by humans, and only he and his older brother survived the attack. Then, for three years the brothers traveled together randomly, barely surviving, but they were happy. Then, one night, Oscar's brother and he was attacked by the darkness. His brother dragged away, Oscar was alone. He was captured by humans, but before they got far, Nick showed up.

He beat the human slavers, and took Oscar in as his own. As Nick told the story, Oscar was moving around, unsure what to do. Katie got Oscar to sit next to her and she began to hug him to calm him down. After the story, everyone began to think but then Jon asked an important question.

"Okay, but Nick, what is the Darkness?"

Nick looked at Jon, as if he were afraid to answer his question. After a minute, he answered.

"It is what it is, Darkness; your worst fears brought to live. Although, it can do it to one person at a time. Like what happened to you, the victim faints, then has a nightmare, one were your worst fear almost comes to life. Then, if he awakens from the dream, it can take the shape in the physical world. Why it wants Oscar though, I do not know."

Katie looked worried, she looked at Oscar, he fell asleep in her arms. Katie, for some reason kept thinking that she knew what it was, but could not remember were she heard it. Jon saw Oscar and realized that everyone was tired as all heck.

"Okay, we will think about it tomorrow, but for now we should get some rest."

With that, everyone fell asleep. About a few hours later, Jon woke up and saw Timmy awake. He was sad looking, so Jon went to talk to him.

"Hey, want is wrong?"

"Oh, it is nothing Jon, well actually…."

He bit his lip. Then, he started to cry.

"I miss my family so much…. I want to see them so badly."

Jon felt helpless, but Jon just hugged him and said.

":We will find them; I promise."

With that, Timmy smiled, and they both went back to sleep.

Chapter 6

The Thief

The next morning, everyone arrived in a town, a nice looking town except for the beastle jail in the middle of town. They decided to pretend that Timmy and Oscar were there slaves, but everyone suspected something is different about the group. Then, things got worse, they tried to arrest the two. The others got ready for a fight.

"Alistar!"

"Wind lend me your power!"

"I will bury you in the earth!"

The three blasted the guards away with no problem at all. Just them one grabbed Timmy from behind.

"One step, and I cut his head off.""Jon…"

Just then a shadow appeared behind him and from it a pre-teen. He was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt, with black pants. His twin daggers shined in the sunlight. He threw the guard away from Timmy, pushed him into Jon then teleported them to a safe place with his darkness. One guard stood there with an angry look on his face.

"The Thief…."

Back at his hideout the gang saw that he was keeping a wide variety of beastles safe. He stole food from the venders around town and gave the food to them. He turned to the group and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Chris, please make yourselves at home."

Then group sat down had ate a little, but Jon looked at him and wondered.

"How old are you, you look very young for being a thief."

"Oh yeah, I'm only twelve."

He said it like it was not strange what so ever. The gang just nodded. Then they all introduced themselves. After that, the guards found them.

The four got ready to fight. Just then, Katie saw someone who maid her blood boil. She ran after him as the other fought the guards. After that, the five ran after Katie. She was on the ground not hurt to badly, but she was still angry. Jon ran over but the other four were stopped by something, an invisible wall.

"Katie you all-right?'

"Yes, but Andross, he is still here.""Who?"

Just then he appeared. He was an Ape. Dressed up like an evil dictator. Jon was angry, he hurt his friend; he charged. Andross pulled out a sword and they clashed. Over and over they clashed, sparks flying everywhere.

"Why did you hurt my friend?"

"Because, she is a McCloud."

":Huh?"

Andross knocked him away and disappeared. The bearer dropped, and everyone came running to Katie. She was angry, he got away, she want to scream.

"I need to tell you all something about me, I am adopted, I was adopted by a beastle family."

The others got her inside and listened to the story.


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

Chapter 7

Katie McCloud

The gang got back to the safe house just in time to see more beastials appear from an underground hatch. They were part of a small resistance, the took the others away while the gang stayed back. They got Katie sat down were she was comfortable, then she spoke.

"Okay, time to tell you why I wanted to join you when I saw what you could do. I did it for selfish reasons, I….I….."

Jon torched Katie shoulder.

"It's okay, what ever you need we'll help you."

She smiled, and began to tell her story.

"When I was five, I was put in an orphanage, but not for long, because the McClouds adopted me. There names were Fox and Krystal. They just got married and deiced to adopt me, they said it was a felling they had. So I was named Katie McCloud. When I turned 8 I discovered my power, and Krystal was pregnant. When he was born he was named Marcus McCloud. For 8 more years, we lived happily in secret of course; but then…"

She tensed up, tears ran down her face.

"Andross took them from me! I tried to fight, but I was too weak, and he took them as slaves."

She was crying hard, she couldn't talk anymore. Jon then hugged her, just like always, then said.

"We will find them too."

She smiled, then she did something no one saw coming. She gave Jon a gentle kiss on the cheek. Jon blushed. As they left, they heard a small yelp. Katie froze; she knew who it was.

"Marcus!"

She ran over and behind the bush, a small blue fox, about 8 years old. It was Marcus. He looked up and saw his sister and smiled. She hugged him, but Jon thought to himself, did he escape from Andross or did he leave him here?

"Marcus, thank goodness I'm so happy your okay."

Marcus was hurt, he could barely talk. Katie used her power to heal him real quick, but he fell asleep. When he did, Nick saw something.

"Hey, what is this."

Timmy, Oscar, and Chris looked at it, while Katie and Jon kept an eye on Marcus.

"Is it some kind of note?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"It looks like one of those reward papers."

Jon looked at it and read it aloud.

"Congratulations, you fought well Jonathan Kurisaki, not to forget Katie McCloud. For fighting so well I give you Marcus McCloud, but if you want the other two, you'll have to find me and beat me, farewell."

Jon was angry, he made Marcus a prize, a life, a person. But, at least they were able to save him. As they got ready to move on, Chris deiced to join the gang, so now they were up to seven people in the group now.

Chapter 8

Cold as Ice

Night fell, the gang got a fire going and began to rest. Marcus woke up as the gang got settled in the make shift camp.

"What… Katie you…. Who are these guys?"

Katie helped Marcus over to the fire and got him sat down, then preceded to hold onto him for as long as she could. Marcus smiled as she hugged him. The others introduced them selves to the young boy. As the others told about there adventures, Timmy asked Jon something.

"Jon, do you hate your parents, and were they the first family to enslave us?"

Jon looked at everyone and sighed.

"I… don't really know if I hate my family, I hate what they do, but I don't know if…"

Jon was uncomfortable with that question. Oscar spoke up.

"Um, how about we just ignore that question."

Timmy was mad at himself, he should of not asked that question. Jon smiled at Oscar, he had just saved him.

"The other question…. Yes, it was the Kurisaki family."

The others weren't to shocked at this, but still, they were sad. Jon was so kind, but his family, was the cause of all of this. Nick looked up then spoke up.

"So what if it was his family or his parents, you know what, as far as I'm concerned , Jon is the only real Kurisaki."

Then everyone yelled in unity.

"Yeah!"

Jon was happy, he felt excepted by everyone, he smiled but then…..

"Oh, how sweet, you except him, please like you should."

They looked up and saw a blond head girl, about as old at Jon, Katie, and Nick. She held up a katana, and ice came shooting out at the three beastials. Jon defended Timmy; Katie protected Marcus; and Chris and Nick protected Oscar.

"Oh, how cute, you can fight. The name is Jeane Kurisaki, Jon's lovely sister."

Her cold stare hardened on Jon and Timmy. She flew down toward them, and Jon clashed. Sparks and snow flakes danced around as the two danced with there swords. Jeane then knocked Jon away, and attacked Timmy. Now one could stop her, but then another ice pillar knocked her away and she left, but not before another taunt.

"Just keep Jon, he is no longer one of us, he is nothing but thrash, and those words come from father."

She was gone, Jon just stood there dazed by her words, he knew it would happen, but he still was stunned by her words. He stared to cry. He never cried in public before. When he did cry; it was in his room alone, because he cried for the beastials. Jon couldn't stop the tears, he couldn't stop. Timmy ran over and hugged him tight. "It's okay, you still have us, we'll be your family."

Everyone nodded. They stopped, the tears stopped, Jon smiled.

"Thank you, everyone, but now I have a question, who made that other ice pillar."

Just then a man in all white appeared with white hair and blue eyes.

"The name is Justin, and I would like to talk to the heroes."


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

Chapter 9

The Kurisaki family

"Here we are, my home, the home of the great Kurisaki's."

Jeane was at home, she was ticked about what happened, she was happy that she made her brother cry, but….

"Those darn friends of his, I hate them; especially Timmy, and that other girl Katie."

"Do not fret, we do not need to worry about them right now; my lovely daughter."

Jon's father, a man that looked like a tyrant, with a long green cape, with armor on also, his grey hair matched his grey beard. He was young though, but he was the picture of a evil villain.

"Oh father, Jon was so mean to me, he faght me; for those stupid friends! I Hate them all!"

"He is no longer my son, but if we could get him back, it would make us the most powerful of the 'Five families' by an even wider margin than that was there."

Jon's father and Jeane laughed at the thoughts of evil.

Meanwhile…..

"So, you know that woman."

Justin stared right at Jon. He was still wiping the rest of the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, she is….was my sister, she is only three months older that I am."

Justin looked at his twin swords, staring at his reflection. Justin was chasing her for info on any slavery camps nearby, and found out that there were some near by.

"Well, I was glad to help, but I have to go, I have…other matters to attend to, please go save the slaves, I hope we meet again everyone."

He left, Nick, he looked sick, he saw rubble from a village, he began to sit.

"So, it all comes full circle for me ehhhh. Funny, I thought I would never come here again."

Oscar went over and grabbed Nick by the arm, he new what Nick was talking about the others were as clueless as normal. Jon then saw what it could be. "Nick, did you do this?"

Jon saw right though Nick, he sighed.

"That is one thing I like about you Jon, you can see right though people. Yes, I did that six years ago, when I was still….Him."

Oscar looked at Jon, he saw something that made Oscar really like Jon even more than he already did. He was like his brother, in so many ways. He teared up a little when he thought of him, but stopped. Nick spoke up.

"Well, sense we all like telling about ourselves, time to tell you my story then."

Chapter 10

Nick's old self

Nick began his story telling them that he was raised by humans, the ones that were just like everyone else. He was told to hate beastials, and to enslave, torcher and kill them. When he was eight, he discovered his power, and was trained in it's use. Then, two years latter, he was ready for his test.

He arrived at the village alone, then just in a few seconds, it was leveled by his power over earth. He went down into the ruble and felt as if he were the most powerful person in the world. Ruthless, and evil that is all he thought he had to fell toward the innocent race, but then…..he saw one thing that changed him right there. A young innocent fox, he had red fur, but it was colored because of all the blood that he lost. He looked straight at Nick, in the eyes. If you ever look someone in the eyes, you can tell what is going though there head.

"Why…."

That was all, he died. Nick he ran too him, shook him, he was crying.

"Come on, you got to wake up, I didn't mean to…I mean what did I do?"

The young fox woke back up, as if by a miracle. Nick got the rubble off of him, and carried him to the nearby village, screamed for help, then left before the others got there.

Nick changed, he didn't know why, but he felt happy that he at least saved one, he deiced to help them. Nick kept tabs on the five year old, he knew were he was, he wanted to talk to him, but for six years, he was scarred too. Jon and everyone nodded in agreement. Chris was the first to go up.

"Let's go see him now, we may get help for freeing the camp."

Marcus also went up.

"Yeah, you helped save me, it is my turn to help."

Everyone else nodded, Jon ran down the hill.

"Come on, let's get going."

They then started, by the time the sun rose up to the middle of the sky, they were there. The guards knew who Jon was and were not very willing to let him in, let alone three more armed humans. But luckily, Oscar, Timmy, and Marcus all told them what they had done. They were let in. It looked calm, like nothing was happening. When, others heard they all kept there eyes on them, but the gang didn't mind that. Soon they arrived to see a eleven year old fox with red fur alone, just sitting against a tree. Nick, was nervous, butterflies filled his stomach as he walked towards the young one. He looked up and saw him sit down next to him.

"…..I think I know who you are."

Nick looked down, but them right back into his eyes.

"Yeah, I do know who you are, and I forgave you along time ago."

Nick was confused to say the least.

"You were raised wrong, I saw that in your eyes that day six years ago, I forgave you then, but I didn't expect to live to see you again. I never got to thank you, so Thank You."

Nick smiled, he felt so much better, they deiced to stay for awhile and talk to him, but first Jon asked an important question.

"I forgot to ask you, what is your name?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Ky, that's my name"

Then, for the rest of the day, they talked to Ky, they knew they would need a rest, because they had a hard task head of them the next day.

Author's note.

Sorry I haven't added a note like this yet, but now hopefully we can get into some great things soon. Please read and review, and add ideas, I would be glad to hear some from fans, if I have any Heeheheehehehehe :D, but just hang in there, I think that the next back story I do will be for Jon, maybe.


	6. Chapter 11 and 12

Chapter 11

First steps

Night had once again fallen, it was time to free the slaves that were in the camp Justin told them about. Jon got the gang together and they formulated a plan. Chris, was heading the meeting, because he was a genus's in strategy.

"According to the info I have gotten on the camp, it is not very big, so that means not many guards. Another thing, I heard that they maybe hiding more in a cellar type place, so we need to check there to. So anyone have any ideas?"

The camp was a normal looking camp, walls made of stone, with guard stations on top of them. The cage right in the middle, and a cellar entrance right near there. Katie then thought of something.

"Maybe, we should just use a head-on assault, there is only a few guards, and if they try to attack the beastials, then we can easily get to them."

They agreed that is what they would do, but then they noticed that Timmy was busy doing something, so Jon went over to ask.

"What are you making?"

"A bow, and a few arrows."

He made a nice looking bow, he must have had a lot of practice doing this. Jon nodded and they went back to the group. Marcus and Oscar stayed hidden, do to the fact that they could not fight. Then, they snuck down the hill, jumped and attacked the four guards on top of the wall. Timmy got a hit in on the ground, by then guards were arming themselves, but it was too late. Jon, Katie, and Chris attacked the last few guards. One tried to shoot Timmy, but Chris used his magic and blinded the guard and knocked him out. They broke the door down let the slaves out, and did the same for the ones in the cellar, they were very thankful to the group. Jon spoke up.

"Okay, your free, please go to the nearby village, Chris will take you there, follow him."

They did just that, then it was over, there first rescue was a huge success. Katie ran over to Jon, and gave him a big hug, she knew that they could do anything.

"Yes, we did it! Now I know we can save my family,"Just then, the darkness appeared next to Katie and Jon. They fell asleep, Nick and Timmy got ready to fight; while Oscar and Marcus went over to the others. Katie began to scream, she was in a nightmare.

Chapter 12

Katie's nightmare

She was in tears, all she saw was andross, standing there with a grin. On the floor: Jon, Chris, Nick, Timmy, and Oscar were not moving, not even breathing. Behind Andross was her family, in chains. Katie began to scream.

"NO, they can't be dead! No, just no!"

Andross laughed. Katie was angry, but she couldn't stop crying, why, she needed to beat him.

"Come on, one of you have to be alive! Jon, I know you have to be alive, you just have to….please."

Andross walked towards Marcus and got ready to strike.

"NO!"Just then, it went dark. She then felt a warm light, she looked up and saw Jon.

"Katie, it is not real, it's the darkness trying to stop you from fighting, just like it did with me. All you have to do is just say it is not real."Katie stood up and stated.

"This is not real!"

They both woke up, Oscar was getting dragged in to the darkness, while Nick and Timmy was trying to get back up from getting knocked down. Katie was furious at this point.

"Let Oscar go now!"

The darkness let him go, and turned into the evil Jon again.

"So, even you broke out of my spell, impressive, but no matter once I have him, I shall be free."

Jon looked at Katie, then looked back at his clone.

"Wait, your not free now, and why do you need Oscar, and one more question, where is Oscar's brother?"

The Darkness laughed. It looked straight at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you, in 'The Cave of Eternal Darkness' that is where you will find all your answers. But, that does not matter, you will die here."Katie was ticked. Wind began to flow around her blade, she was ready to charge.

"You….you make people suffer, you took what was left of a family apart, and you hurt my friends. I….I…I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"

She charged, the darkness tried to counter attack with a dark fire ball, but it was too late for him. She called out the name of her sword, which was also an attack.

"Chinook Gale!"

By the time the darkness could react, he was blown apart by her attack. It was over. Everyone went back to the village. Nick was the first to react to the location.

"The Cave of Eternal Darkness, I heard about it but I have no clue where it is."

Marcus then spoke up.

"Well, at least we know where it lives, all we have to do is find it."

Oscar was silent then he said something that got every ones attention.

"What if….he wants to use me as a sacrifice so that he can be free, I….I don't want to die!"

He was in tears, he had been thinking all sorts of thoughts. Nick hugged him and picked him up.

"I won't let him, no of us will."

Chris was mad too.

"How dare he use my magic's name like that, I'll slice him into pieces."

Katie was still flustered about the battle.

"I'll blow him back to were ever he came from."

Timmy and Jon were fired up as well.

"Yeah!"

They blushed after they realized they said it in unison. Marcus was the next one to talk.

"Yup, we'll all protect you and save your brother!"

Oscar felt better after that, they then deiced to find out about the cave. Ky heard their conversation and came over.

"I know where that cave is, I can take you there if you want, but I want to help to. I want to do something for you guys."

Jon agreed.

"Okay you can come, but you have to stay behind us."

"Well since your letting others come, how about I come too?"

Justin appeared before them, he was ready to fight.

"But, I also have a favor to ask, I want you to help me free the West from the Grocks."

Jon agreed to this too.

"Okay then, it is settled. Let's Go!"

Author's note

Yeah, if you can get that one reference then you now where I am going with this, and no it is not the Cave of Eternal Darkness, I meant the other one. So yeah, This story is just getting started, there is still a lot to do. So hang on, it is about to get good. Btw Chinook is another name for wind pls look it up if your interested in what it really is it is vary hard to explain.


	7. Chapter 13 and 14

Chapter 13

The Cave of Eternal Darkness

The sun slowly set as the gang traveled to the cave. Ky was sort of nervous as he led the gang straight to the entrance of the cave.

"Well, here we are, we can get in though here."

Jon called out for his weapon.

"Alistar."

Jon lit the way into the cave. Chris also helped, seeing as he uses darkness, he can see in the dark well. Oscar, felt they were getting close to the place where his brother was. Nick, couldn't wait to slash the Darkness in half for all he has done to Oscar. Justin spoke to the gang as they went in further.

"I think I know why the Darkness needs Oscar and his brother."

"His name is Oliver."

Oscar told the gang how he looked. He looked like a taller version of Oscar, but had tanish-brown fur, with blue eyes. Oscar started to walk faster at the thought of seeing his brother. Justin explained his theory.

"Unfortunately if my theory is correct, then he will try to kill the both of them at the same time as a sacrifice. I heard that he comes form an ancient stone that he can carry around, but can not be away form it too long, or he will die for good."

They though about this and thought that was the most logical peace of theory that they had in a while. Then, the room opened up, and saw what they were after. A stone with many kinds of magical seals on it drawn in allsorts of liquids. Then, in a cage, in the middle of the room, they saw Oliver. He looked as if he could kill-over at any moment. He looked up and saw them, and Oscar.

"Oscar….is. That….you?"

Oscar, Nick, and Jon ran down to the cage. They quickly opened it, and got Oliver.

"Brother, thank goodness, your still here."

Oscar gave his brother a giant hug. Oliver faintly smiled.

"Good to see you too, are you guys the ones who took care of him?"

Jon explained the whole situation to him.

"Okay, I see, well thank you, all of you, epically you Nick."

Nick gave a big grin.

"No problem, I love dogs."

As they began to leave, Jon felt the evil presence he knew all to well. They all drew there weapons.

"Okay, he is coming, get ready."

The Darkness appeared. He took the evil Jon form once again. Then, he changed into a dark Andross. Katie flinched a little after she saw him do this. He charged, but Justin caught him off guard with a giant ice pillar. He jumped, then sliced the Darkness with his twin swords over and over. The Darkness knocked him away, but then Nick and Katie attacked together. Katie blow him towards a wall, then Nick hit him back with a earth wave from the wall. After that Jon and Nick hit him with there weapons. Chris then attacked the stone.

"It is over for you."

Chris tried to attack the stone, but the Darkness left; the stone with him.

"I will kill them one day, you can't protect them forever."They then saw that there was nothing else, they left the cave back to the village. Jon had a felling they would be back to that cave.

Back at the village, they got Oliver fixed up, and got him nourished. He felt a lot better after that. Justin saw that they were ready to go.

"Okay, tomorrow, we should set out for the west, it is not far from here. I will have two friends waiting at the gate of the first town."

Timmy then asked a question that would turn into a whole explication.

"Why do we need to leave tomorrow?"

Justin began to explain.

"The Grocks attack in raids. Three days to be precise. And each day they get tougher that the previous. The last day is tomorrow, and they had a hard time yesterday, that is why I could not help with the rescue."

Jon then asked another important question.

"What are Grocks exactly?"

"Basically, giant rock monsters, and there are many kinds."

Armed with this information, the gang went to bed, to prepare for the battle tomorrow night.

Chapter 14

Into the West

The open frontier, trees in spotted places, along with grass. Desert sands blew across the land scape. The gang arrived at the first city. The gates were open and the sun was still high, so they had time to rest before they had to fight. Justin led them to a small house he and his friends were staying at. As they opened the door they were greeted by a small squirrel, wearing sandals, and a blue poncho. He looked at all the different people that were in front of him, but then he stared at Jon. He backed away from him. Jon had a dazed look on his face. Justin remembered.

"It is okay, he is a friend of mine, it is not Him."

He came closer. Jon introduced him self.

"My name is Jonathan Kurisaki."

Everyone did the same as Jon, the squirrel introduced himself.

"The name Russ, nice to meet you."

Just then an woman with long red hair appeared. She looked at Jon, electricity began to spark around her, she drew some daggers that she held between her fingers. She stared at him with angry eyes.

"How, you can't, but, you should be older looking that this."Justin grabbed her arm.

"No, his name is Jonathan Kurisaki. It is not the Jon you know"

Justin introduced her. "Her name is Karen Minato. She travels with me, Russ, and Dillon."

They had not met Dillon. Jon, had a fear in the pit of his stomach. What did they mean, their was another Jon, but he was evil, could it be the Darkness, or…..

"Jon?"

Timmy and Marcus both woke Jon from his train of thought. He was still a little dazed from that.

"Sorry, I thought you were…."

Just then they heard fighting outside, but it was not the Grocks. As they ran outside, they saw an armadillo with a brown jacket, cowboy hat, a black belt, with a strange buckle on it. He wore old style boots, and had a blue handkerchief, around his neck. He had green eyes, and under one he had a scar. Then, Jon saw the guy. He looked like an older version of Jon. He had chains, with sharp points at the end. He looked at Jon with confusion. He had the armadillo tied up, he was hurt. Jon, he felt the same rage he felt before, he summoned his sword.

"Alistar!"

Jon's red hair stunned Karen, he looked like the picture she had seen in a cave, but could it be….before she thought anymore, Jon attacked the evil one. But he threw the armadillo in between them, Jon quickly slashed at the chains, causing the chains to fall from him. He grabbed his arm and jumped back. The evil Jon was ticked, he attacked, but Jon used his sword to block the sharp parts. He landed back with everyone else. The evil one gave a smirk. He jumped on top of a near by rock.

"Man, it is just like looking at a picture, but aw well I'll play with you all later."

He disappeared. Jon looked at the armadillo, he was hurt, Karen ran up to him a gave him a big hug.

"Dillon, thank goodness your alright!"

Dillon quickly turned his attention on to Jon.

"That was…. Who are you?"

Jon introduced himself and the gang. Dillon walked over and shook his hand.

"You look like he did, but I know you're the good one. Jon smiled; he felt better after hearing that. Karen walked up.

"We will tell you the whole story while we wait for night to fall, then we fight."

With that everyone headed back to the town.


	8. Chapter 15 and 16

Chapter 15

Reunion

As the group headed back, Katie stopped in place. Jon and Marcus stared at her, she kept looking off in the distance. Jon walked up to her.

"Katie, are you all right?"

Marcus grabbed his sister's hand.

"Katie?"

Katie's eyes suddenly grew. She ran off in the direction of the place where she was looking. The rest of the group were about to follow, but Jon stopped them. Unfortunatlly he couldn't stop Marcus.

"You guys stay here! Nick, keep everyone save."

Nick gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yes sir!"

Jon ran off after the other two. He cought up soon enough, and saw the two enter a cave. When he got in after those two, a bearer poped up. Katie and Marcus finally saw Jon, they turned around to talk to him. Katie ran up to him.

"Jon, what are you doing here!? You shouldn't have come, this is my fight!"

Jon stood there for a second, then he comly replied.

"You and Marcus are my friend, I figured it was something like that; but I don't care if you saw it is my fight or not, I'm helping."

Katie smilled. Marcus ran up and grabbed Jon.

"Thank you."

Jon smilled, then they continued into the cave. As they reached the end, it was apparent what was going to happen. Andross was there with the rest of Katie's family. Katie and Jon both got ready to fight. Andross smirked.

"Well, looks like you brought your boyfriend to help you."

Katie and Jon blushed.

"We are not a couple!"

They blushed again after saying that at the same time. Katie saw Fox and Krystal; she was ready to fight. Last time, she had to fight alone; but she had Jon this time, they could win. But, before it began, Andross stepped aside.

"Go on, say goodbye to your family first."

That reply got Katie's blood boiling, but she went, Jon and Marcus followed. Katie and Marcus gave their parents a big hug. Fox finally spoke.

"Hey, what took you two so long?"

Krystal followed.

"That boy has to be your boyfriend."

Katie blushed.

"Well… I…."

Jon grabbed her shoulder.

"Yup, we met atleast a week ago, oh by the way my name is Jonathan Kurisaki."

Fox and Krystal smilled. Just then the tension came back. Andross was ready, and so were Jon and Katie.

Chapter 16

Combination: Wind and Fire

Jon summed alistar. His crimson eyes stared right at Andross which caused Andross to take a step back from him. Jon smirked.

"You sounded so confident, now this?"

Katie giggled alittle.

"Man, he is afraid of you."

Katie found, that she really blushed when he looked at him, she was in love, and so was Jon. Marcus laughed at the two; Katie got a little iritated, but she also drew her sword. Andross was mad at this point. He jumped and the three swords clashed. Jon took the first attack, and blasted him with a fire ball. Katie got in a wind slash too, they then noticed something about their attacks; they got stronger when they attacked together. They smilled at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Katie blushed.

"Yup!"

They put their swords together and sent out a burning tornado. Andross saw this, but it was too late, he got hit with it. The attack was a perfect succses, but Andross escaped. Katie was about to be angry, but then relized; she had her family back, plus a boyfriend. They hadn't known each other long, but they felt it. They went up to each other and kissed. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds. Fox gave Jon a pat on the back.

"Be good to her."

Jon smiled.

"Yeah."

Just then…

"Bleeeeeeeh, how could you kiss her!"

Jon looked at the entrence and saw Jeane. Katie got angry at that point, but Krystal grabbed her before she lept.

"Ohhh you little…"

Krystal calmed her down.

"Ok Katie calm down, who is she?"

Jon readied his sword.

"My sister, but this time she will not get away."

Jon jumped at her, but she blocked it with her sword. She got behind him and tried to attack Krystal. Fox jumped in front. Katie screamed.

"NO!"

Just then, a giant fireball blasted Jeane to the other wall. Jon was angry.

"Your fight is with me!"

Jeane jumped out of a small crack in the celling.

"See you later, and by the way the next time you see me; Daddy will be with me too."

She ran off again. Jon put his sword away.

"She got away again."

Katie grabbed Jon and kissed him again.

"Thank you! You are the best guy ever, besides Dad of course."

The five left the cave, with the sun still in the sky they got back to the village, and the group. Katie introduced her parents. They all introduced themselves, then Katie grabbed Jon again, and they kissed. The group was slightly shocked, but not all that much. Timmy came forward.

"Yeah, I figured this would happen."

Oliver, came up too.

"Yeah, I met you guys yesterday, and I knew you two were perfect for each other."

Katie and Jon blushed again. They all entered the house, now ready to hear Karen and Dillion's story.

Notes: Yeah I know it took me forever, I am lazy, but now we will get more back story. Whooooo PS: read an awesome story, Star Fox: Next Gen look it up it is awesome. See Yeaaaaaa


	9. Chapter 17 and 18

Chapter 17

Grocks

The entire group now arrived back into the town and to the house. They had yet too hear Karen's story. So as they all got settled; she began to tell the story.

"Well I have know Dillion and Russ for about seven years. They were slaves for, well Jon Talon. I fought him for their freedom and bearly won. Then, we found out about Grocks and well it went from there. I met Justin two years ago and he agreed to join us in our endevers to stop the Grocks."

Dillon who had been quiet finnaly spoke.

"We have Karen to thank for everything. Now we have you guys too, thanks."

Jon smiled, it felt good to know that they were being helpful. Just then an alarm sounded. Karen shot up.

"The Grocks are here, let's go."

The group ran to the gate. Fox, Krystal, Marcus, Oliver and Oscar stayed behind. Timmy though, he was doing something else. Jon asked Nick what was going on about that. "Another beastile that looked like a mouse, but is a girl showed up, Tim knew her but she passed out on us. So Tim is taking care of her."

"Okay."

As the group got out side, they split up into three teams. Jon, Karen, and Dillion went down the middle towards the giant moving rocks. Katie, and Justin went to the left. Nick and Chris went to the right.

Nick's group

"Man this is stupid!"

Nick kept hitting them with his magic over, and over but two more always poped back up.

"Dude, I feel you on that one."

Chris was slicing and dicing, and teleporting all over the place. The Grocks just kept coming.

Katie's group

"Okay REALLY!"

Katie's wind magic was none too effective on the giant rocks. Her sword, not much either. Though she took out afew of them with enough force. Justin on the other hand was kick'in but.

"This is easy for me."

His ice magic and twin swords just decimated much of the army. Though the numbers kept coming.

Jon's group

Karen's lightning daggers were pretty effective though you would think that lightning would be ineffective, but it worked.

"Ha, that all you got?"

Dillion just cut though them with his claws. Jumping up and coming down hard.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Karen."

Jon was having a though time. Fire is possibly even worse than wind in this case. Plus, he isn't as skilled at the sword as Katie was, so he was having a rough time.

"Okay this is Stupid!"

Karen knew that Jon was getting tired, and he would be in danger if he stayed there.

"Jon, get Katie and go back to the town, just in case one would get through."

Jon nodded and ran to get Katie then the two ran back. The two jumped inside and met with the rest of them. Just as soon as they got back into the town the gates opened and the Grocks were gone.

"Okay we did it."

Karen was glad, but Jon had ran off to see Timmy and their new guest. He arrived in the room where they were. The girl was wearing a pink sweater and shorts. She looked a lot like Timmy, but she was a girl. Timmy motioned Jon in.

"Jenny, this is Jonathan Kurisaki, Jon, This is Jenny."

"Hi."

"Hello, thank you for taking care of Tim. But Tim, I know where they are we can go get them, especially if Jon comes with us to help."

Timmy knew she was talking about his family and the rest of the people they lived with. Timmy turned to Jon; who in turn smiled that smile.

"Okay then, lets go."

Timmy was happy, he was happy for a friend like Jon. So they talked to the group and got ready to leave. Katie pulled Jon aside for a miniute.

"You better come back in one piece."

"Got it."

They kissed. Fox and Krystal watched silently from behind a wall. Jon, Timmy, and Jenny all left for the laboratory. After a day of travel, they arrived near the site, it was time for a gigantic rescue.

Chapter 18

Shadow of the fire

Night had fallen and a full moon pierced the clear night sky. It was a beautiful night. Jon, Timmy, and Jenny decied to sneak in and sneak everyone out, easier said than done. Gaurds were all over the place, so they went quietly and slowy thought out the entire place. Soon they arrived were they kept the prison. They slowlyed opened the door and entered.

"Timmy!"

Mrs. Brilsbey, Tim's mom, ran up and hugged him.

"Son, you came, I knew you would."

His father came up too.

"Hey little bro."

His brother Martin did the same.

Jenny and Jon just smiled. But then they all noticed Jon. One of them shouted.

"Hey, it's a Kurisaki!"

Jon looked down as they all yelled and scorned him. Timmy finnaly shut them up to speak.

"Hey! This guy saved me a few weeks back, and has been saving a lot of lives since then! Now, he's rising his life to save you, have a little respect!"

Everyone was stunned that the boy they knew had just stood up for a Kurisaki. Jon smiled. Timmy was a good friend. They then found a secret way out, okay, Jon just burned the wall enough to open a way out. As they all left and got way out of range of the facility, Jon kept thinking of something, and Timmy knew he was. Tmmy sent his family and Jenny a head, but his dad stayed with them. Timmy stopped Jon and asked what was wrong. Just then, as soon as Jon opened his mouth, a dark Jon appeared.

"The darkness? But, why?"

The dark one spoke."I am not the darkness, I'm you. The real you, your shadow."

Jon was confused, so was Timmy and his dad.

"Okay then, how about I prove it. How about I tell you how you really feel about beastiles. You hate them."

"Ha, nice try darkness, but your wrong."

"Well then, how about I tell them why."

Timmy was worried, he felt something bad was going to happen and it was coming.

"When you were five, you had a caring mother, well we did."

Jon felt tears coming and painful memories come flooding in. Then, before he knew it he was crying.

"Oh, did I do that, well how about I tell these two?"

He turned towards Timmy.

"Our Mother cared for your kind, and what did your kind do in return? THEY KILLED HER!"

Timmy stood there shocked, dazed and sick. He looked at the real Jon who was crying uncontrollably.

"Bet you weren't expecting that. There was an attack, and guess who was cought in the cross fire. So, still don't belive me when I say we hate your kind?"

Timmy knew it, Jon hid something, and this was it. The shadow spoke again.

"Where there is light, there is a shadow of it."

Timmy finally spoke.

"Jon, if you hate me, then…. That's okay. I mean, I…."

The real Jon looked at him. He smiled.

"I guess, but I won't."

He was stunned.

"My Mother told me, 'No matter what happens, be yourself, and protect them.' so I will."

The shadow was mad but before he spoke again, Jon hugged, well, himself.

"I denied that memory, and now, I realize that I have friends I can talk to, and understand me. And, your me to."

The shadow smiled and disappeared. Jon felt stronger that he ever had before. He knew something was different, he had something go though his mind. A giant phoenix, it was a new power, his "True Light" had now shined though. Timmy's dad just now realiaed something.

"Oh, my name is Jonathan."

"Wow, we have the same name."

They both laughed, Timmy joined in, and they went to catch up with everyone. They got back to the town, and Katie jumped and pretty much tackled him.

"Jon! My mom felt something was wrong, what happened?"

Jon and everyone got settled in and Jon told the story.

Author's notes

FINALLY, felt like doing this one. And it is a pretty good one if I do say so my self, but oh well. Plus, was that a friggin plot twist or what. How well everyone else react, and what exactly is this, "True Light"? Plus, who will be the next one to awaken? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z… Wait, WTH wrong SHOW! Dammit.


	10. Chapter 19 and 20

Chapter 19

Separate Paths

As Jon began to explain what had happened at the lab, the group got silent after he started to talk about the shadow. Then, Jon told everyone what had happened that day; the day his mother died. It was just a normal day, but then a small group of beastiles attacked. Jon was eight at this point and ran to check on his mother, but found. As Jon finished he was crying again; Katie was right beside him, and so was Timmy. The others were in shock, as they all looked down. Jon looked up and smiled.

"Hey, it's alright, I know who I am, and nothing will change that."

As everyone got to talking again, Karin, Justin, Chris and Nick deiced to talk Timmy's family and the others back to his home. Then, Karin and Justin would come back to the west and fight the Grocks. Nick and Chris, along with Oliver and Oscar would Go do some others things, before meting back with Jon and Katie. As everyone said goodbye and promised to meet again, Jon, Katie and the McClouds headed back to the forest area. After getting in the forest the group set up camp. It was weird not to be with everyone else but they soon just talked about some of the happier times in their lives. As the night got darker they went to sleep, but then Jon woke up. He couldn't shake this feeling that he was getting. He walked to a little field in the forest and stared to hit the ground. He couldn't explain why, but he heard something metal. He called out Alistar, and burned the ground. Then, something called to him.

"Jon."

It was Katie.

"Oh, hey, sorry if I woke you up."

"That's okay, but what is that?"

Jon opened the hatch, then Jon and Katie went in. Jon lit the way as there was but one way. The dark metal hallway was slightly creepy, but neither was scared, in fact, Jon ran into the darkness faster and faster. He reached a door which he broke down easily. As entered, he saw an experimentation lab. Katie and Jon proceeded carefully until they saw some empty cages. Jon went to the last one, but that was not empty. There was a little dog-wolf hybrid there. He had pure white fur, with the exception of blond hair on top of his head. He had a pair of deep blue eyes. The only thing he wore were some cargo pants. Jon opened the door, and walked slowly towards him. He knelt down beside the little beastile, and checked him. He had short, shallow cuts all over his arms; and his chest, though they had healed. Katie joined Jon, but could not get his attention. The beastile looked up at Jon, and finally said something.

"Big…..bro…ther?

The little one tried to lift his hand, but couldn't. Jon took it. He put his hand on the beastile, and he knew who it was.

"Max? Is that you little bro?"

He smiled. Jon finally hugged him. The two started to cry. Katie stood there dumbfounded. After that, Jon took his brother into his arms, he was fast asleep.

"Katie, please don't ask what going on, I want everyone else to here as well."

"Okay, I won't."

Katie healed Max verlly quickly, Jon then kissed her. They left the lab after making sure there was no one else. After arriving back at camp, they found Fox, Krystal, and Marcus were awake, and staring right at the new member. So Jon told them who he was. Needless to say; they were in shock, but just as quickly accepted it. After that they all went to sleep. Jon propped Max up, still asleep. So he too went to sleep.

Chapter 20

The Adventure Truly Begins!

As the new day rose so did everyone else, including Max. After introducing his little brother to everyone, he seemed chipper.

"That's so cool big bro."

Then, all of a sudden they heard a beeping. Fox got into his pocket to revile a pager. He answered it.

"Hello?…Oh! Falco hey…. Yeah, me and everyone are alright."

Fox went over into a clearing to talk to his friend.

"Okay, we're on our way there then."

Fox hung up and walked back over to the group.

"That was Falco, he said we need to get back to base as soon as possible."

Katie seemed excited, and so did Marcus. Krystal told Jon and Max that they had friends at a base that they used to launch attacks on prisons and camps.

"So, do you two want to come along?"

Jon and Max nodded in agreement."Yes!"

The two were in perfect synic. So they head out towards the base. As they walked they heard some fighting in the distance, rather, they heard one person attacking and one running away. They found it to be an older vixen, but she looked similar to Fox. As Fox got a good look at her, he got wide eyed; he knew who the woman was, but there was another firmilar face, Jeane. Jonathan quickly called out Alistar and ran into the fight with Fox while Katie stayed back to protect the others. Jeane almost got the vixen with an ice shard, but Fox pushed her out of the way. While Jon jumped up and clashed with Jeane.

"You again!"

"Yeah me!"

Jon jumped backwards as Jeane charged him. He swong low, she swung high. The two swords clashed. Jon and Jeane continued this fighting style for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Katie and the others had gotten to Fox, who was still holding the vixen. She finally got a good look at Fox.

"Fox…is that you?"

"Yeah, its me mom."

Eve3ryone was in shock, including Jon who was thrown to the ground after that. Jeane and Jon launched projectiles of fire and ice at each other. Jeane finally got close enough to hit Jon hard. He was now on his back and looked like he was down. Katie was about to rush her, but she was too fast. Jeane was easily able to knock Katie out. Then she noticed Max.

"Well… looks like he found you. Aw well, you two can die together."

Then, Jon was up, not only up, but had caught Jeane's attack. Jon then threw her over near a nice open spot. Jon raised his had as a ball of fire formed. Then, when it was a good size (picture a normal sprit bomb like from the fight with Vegeta) he threw it calling out the attacks name.

"Supernova."

After a direct hit, Jeane was in no condition to keep fighting, but she was able to get away. Jon didn't try to chase her, he needed to check on everyone else. Katie was up healing Fox's mom. She looked up at Jon and Katie. They both smiled. They then told her the entire story. From Katie being adopted by Fox, to Jon being a Kurisaki and his little brother. "Well, looks like not all hope is gone, my name is Vixy."

As the group finally was able to catch there breath, they deiced to keep going to the base. Jon had no idea what the future would hold, but as long as he had good friends with him, he would keep going no matter what. He had to save them, and that was what he was going to do.

Meanwhile….

"So Andross, you can take care of that little resistance, and my son's friends?"

"Yes of course Mr. Kurisaki. You want the boys alive too right?"

"Yes, both, if you can at least get Max first, Jon will follow."

The two laughed a short evil laugh before Andross left.

"Soon, I will be unstoppable, I just need him."

Jon's father looked into the field were the slaves worked. He smiled a cold sinister smile.

"This is just the Beginning."

Author's notes

YES first arc done! Don't worry, I have five more on the way, so just stay cool. Plot twists, romance, friendship, and action are on the way, oh if you thought this arc had a few ones that sent your head spinning wait for arc two! Thank you to all that read and review, give thoughts, ideas, everything you can. See you next time on Dragonball…. DANM IT NOT AGAIN!


End file.
